


OC Log

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game), Gacha Memories (Video Game), Gacha World (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: This isn't a story, this is just a log of all of my OCs, old and new! If you're interested in a particular OC, feel free to ask about them!
Kudos: 2





	1. Katt (Main OC)

Full Name: Katt Saian Sherry

Nickname: Katt

Gender: Female

Age: ??? (Same as the multiverse itself)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Family: Professor Triston Blossom (Cousin)

Backstory: Katt is the oldest thing to ever exist. Before the earth, before our universe, before any of that. When everything was non existent, she was created out of nowhere. She floated around until she was 6, where her powers were unlocked. She created the multiverse and filled it with time stars, which would turn into separate universes with, well, time. She is immortal and is incredibly hard to take down. In the Pokemon world, the world she calls her main home, her ace Pokemon is an insanely, even godly, OP Hawlucha, who has a voice, a wallet, the ability to drive, etc. Outside of the Pokemon world, she fights with a double bladed magenta and crimson axe. She mainly uses it in Midgard as she is a Leader there, alongside three other people. Anyone who fights her must have crazy amounts of power to beat her. If she loses her immortality and dies, it's over for everyone and the multiverse will collapse in on itself, erasing everything.


	2. Ben (Pokemon)

Full Name: Doctor Benjamin Albert Sycamore

Nickname: Ben

Gender: Male

Age: 38

Sexuality: Homosexual

Family: Ace Sycamore (Husband), Professor Augustine Sycamore (Brother), Alain Sycamore (Brother), Annabella Sycamore (Sister), Allie Sycamore (Mother), Christopher Sycamore (Son), Adam Sycamore (Nephew), Ciara Sycamore (Aunt), Terrence Sycamore (Uncle).

Backstory: Ben is the head doctor at Succour Hospital, a place he planned out from scratch and saved up for for 5 whole years. When he was 13, his father died and his mother was the only one left to look after him and his siblings. Every day, he spent as much time with his siblings outside of school hours as possible. When he was 18, he went to medical school and got top of his class and graduated with flying colours. He always helps his siblings with their medical needs. Augustine's transgender, so Ben gives advice, Alain is diabetic, so he needs medication and Bella has heart problems, which need to be treated.


	3. Bella (Pokemon)

Full Name: Annabella Marie Stephenson Sycamore

Nickname: Bella

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Sexuality: Homosexual

Family: Stella Stephenson (Wife), Doctor Benjamin Sycamore (Brother), Professor Augustine Sycamore (Brother), Alain Sycamore (Brother), Allie Sycamore (Mother), Ciara Sycamore (Aunt), Terrence Sycamore (Uncle), Christopher Sycamore (Nephew), Adam Sycamore (Nephew).

Backstory: Unlike her brothers, Bella never had a father in her life. She wasn't born when he died and if her father hadn't donated his sperm to her mother before he died, she probably wouldn't be here or if she was, she would certainly look different to the rest of her siblings. She has suffered from heart problems for her entire life. During her hospital visits, she builds with lego to pass the time and come up with new inventions. She's built some incredibly high tech devices in the past, even helping out with the Rotom Dex and the Holo Caster. Her most advanced piece of tech is the Holo Watch, a worldwide phenomenon. Even with her heart problems, her wife and brothers help her out and since her oldest brother is a doctor, she gets not only emotional support, but medical support as well.


	4. Ace (Pokemon)

Full Name: Ace Christopher Sycamore

Nickname: Ace

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Sexuality: Homosexual

Family: Doctor Benjamin Sycamore (Husband), Christopher Sycamore (Son)

Backstory: Ace was always a free spirit and a very fast runner. At just 3 years old, he packed up and left his family home, only leaving a note behind. His parents spent ages looking for him, but everywhere they went, he was on the other end of Kalos. Sadly, they took their own lives when Ace turned 5, leaving him as an orphan when he wasn't even aware. When Ace turned 18, he returned home. There was just a note, but it wasn't his. It was one left by his parents before they took their lives. He was devastated, but also glad they didn't have to suffer for too long without him. He wants to now protect his husband and his son at all costs.


	5. Stella (Pokemon)

Full Name: Stella Aubrey Sycamore Stephenson

Nickname: Stella

Gender: Female

Age: 30

Sexuality: Homosexual

Family: Annabella Sycamore (Wife), Siebold Stephenson (Brother), Alex Harp (Cousin), Charlie Harp (Cousin), Trisha Harp (Cousin)

Backstory: Stella is a famous performer and actress. Her father passed away when she was 7, just before Siebold was born, and her mother passed away when she was 13. She has come close to the Kalos Queen title on over 20 occasions and has won many Contests. Stella is close friends with Diantha due to the actress career path and they have worked on several films together, although they have only both been main roles at the same time once. Even with her busy schedule, she always takes time off when she can to spend time with her wife and little brother.


End file.
